Con sabor a un buen libro
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Y Draco lo determinó como un lapso de locura y estupidez. Pero la sensación era satisfactoria, y un buen libro como ella resultaba estúpidamente placentero. One-shot para el Reto Pareja Contraria del Foro The Ruins.


**¡Ohyo!**

**¡Al fin terminé mi reto! Si vieran que complicado se tornó esto :S**

_Fic para el Reto de Pareja Contraria del Foro The Ruins._

_Pareja: DraMione (Draco y Hermione)_

**ACLARACIÓN: De verdad, en serio, que esta pareja NO me gusta ni en pintura, ni la sola mención de ella. Así que, por favor, no sean duros conmigo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter NO es de mi propiedad., todo reconocible es propiedad de J.K. Este fic es para mi momentánea distracción (Tortura, al ser DraMione xD) y sin fines de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Con sabor a un buen libro<strong>

_"Es un buen libro aquel que se abre con expectación y se cierra con provecho". Bronson Alcott._

Hermione suspiró mientras sobaba en círculos la sien de su cabeza.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, estudiando. Pero, eso era más una excusa, pues hace rato que había dejado de leer el polvoriento libro sobre la mesa para que las lágrimas se derramaran libremente de sus ojos.

Merlín, de verdad que era patética. ¿Por qué no sonreía y comenzaba a salir con chicos? Después de todo, Ron Weasley lucía demasiado feliz con la hueca de Lavender Brown.

-Eres un… idiota, Ronald Weasley…-sollozó, dejando caer un par de lágrimas más.

-Sólo eres tú, Greanger.- el tono despectivo de una voz masculina (demasiado conocida) se presentó en el solitario cubículo que la castaña acostumbraba visitar.- Supuse que era un elfo agonizante.-Draco sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Malfoy?-desdeñó Hermione, arrugando su nariz.

-No te alteres, Greanger.-el rubio se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca.- Sólo me aseguraba de que no hubiera una de esas horribles criaturas merodeando por aquí.

-Retira eso.-gruñó Hermione, saliendo a la defensa de los elfos domésticos.

-Oh, vamos… incluso tú puedes ser más limpia que aquello.-Hermione frunció el entrecejo con visible molestia e irritabilidad.

-¿Sabes?-ella dirigió sus amenazantes ojos cafés hacia el rubio.- No necesito de tu arrogancia y comentarios prejuiciosos.-la castaña se levantó de la mesa.- Mejor me voy si tú no piensas largarte.-sentenció, mirándole con furia una vez más.

Claro que no se esperaba (o tal vez si) aquella sarcástica y molesta risa, acompañada, como siempre, de esa mirada burlona que tanto lograba estresarla.

-Haz lo que quieras.-contestó él.-Por mí, mejor que este espacio comience a… purificarse.

-Idiota.-susurró ella, comenzando a caminar dirección a la salida.

Pero la imagen de cierto pelirrojo, besándose con Brown, regresó a su mente. Provocando el mismo dolor de un principio. Tal vez no era muy buena idea ir de regreso a la sala Común de los leones.

Paró su caminar, sólo se quedó allí, estática, a medio camino de alejarse del Slytherin.

-Creí que te ibas.-dijo Draco, mirando a la Gryffindor que regresaba a la mesa.

Rió por lo bajo. En ocasiones, esa Greanger solía divertirle. Además, con sus nuevos problemas, de verdad necesitaba un foco de distracción por un momento.

-Yo llegué primero.-dijo la castaña con autoridad.- Tú deberías irte.- puso ambas manos sobre su cintura y frunció el entrecejo.

-Esa no es excusa.-desdeñó él.-No para… alguien como tú.-Hermione lo miró de mala manera, como acostumbraba verlo cada minuto del día.

-¡Oh, por favor, Malfoy!-exclamó ella en un tono indignado.- Vamos, no sé por qué te retienes si lo has dicho antes. ¡Anda, llámame Sangre sucia!-espetó, colorándose de la furia.

-De acuerdo, Sangre sucia.-contestó con burla, pero sin perder la elegancia Malfoy.- Pero no es para que llores.-agregó con aburrimiento.-No crearás en mí algún tipo de compasión, Sucia Greanger.-espetó fríamente.

Rápidamente, la chica llevó sus manos a su rostro, notando que el rubio al frente tenía razón. Las lágrimas continuaban derramándose, inconscientemente, de sus ojos cafés, resbalando por sus frías mejillas.

Se sentó bruscamente sobre la silla, y dio un largo suspiro, cerrando sus párpados. ¡Merlín! Draco Malfoy la había visto llorar, ¿podía haber algo más patético en lo que no haya caído ya?

Y sin contenerse, comenzó a llorar como lo hacía un momento antes de que el prefecto de Slytherin llegara. Cubrió su rostro con las manos y lloró.

Vagamente recordó su primer año, en el sanitario de mujeres, cuando lloraba por las palabras de aquel estúpido e insensible Weasley. Vamos, ¿qué acaso ése idiota se esforzaba en hacerla sentir mal?

-Te dije que no crearás en mí compasión, Sangre sucia.-dijo Malfoy, escupiendo con desagrado (como muchas otras veces) las últimas dos palabras.

-Entonces… vete.-sollozó Hermione entre sus llantos.

-No.-contestó, arrogantemente el rubio, subiendo con despreocupación los pies a la mesa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.- ¡Vete!-exigió con molestia.

-¡No me mandas, Impura!-contraatacó Malfoy, mirándola con asco y desprecio.

-¡Deja de decirme así!-chilló Hermione, cubriendo su rostro y llorando, nuevamente.

-Tsk.-bufó el rubio.-No me iré.-masculló, desviando la mirada.

-Yo tampoco lo haré.-susurró la castaña, perdiendo su vista en un punto perdido de la nada.

Suspiró, viendo la arrogante e irritable mirada de Draco sobre ella (parecía que se burlaba de su situación) y tomó el polvoriento libro que leía, enfrascándose en la lectura (por primera vez aburrida y pesada).

-Deja de mirarme.-ordenó sin despegar sus ojos del texto que leía intentando concentrarse, pero claro que la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy no ayudaba en mucho.

-Vamos, Greanger.-se burló el rubio.- Te rompen el corazón y tú… lees.-y aunque pareciera un comentario como muchos otros que Draco había dicho a Hermione, y por supuesto no era el peor, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¡Merlín! ¿Acaso era humana?

-Eso…-a punto estuvo de decir que eso no era su asunto, pero siendo quien era, notó con rapidez un poco de incoherencia en aquel comentario.- Tú… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó, entrecerrando sus aún llorosos ojos.

-Los chismes vuelan.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-Además, hace rato que vine aquí a estar solo y tranquilo, pero tus estúpidos sollozos me molestaban.-él sonrió, sorprendentemente de una forma natural sin una pizca de la frivolidad de la cual era dueño. Una sonrisa, pequeña, pero que no se veía hace mucho tiempo en el rostro del Slytherin.

-No deberías escuchar los chismes, Draco.-murmuró la Gryffindor, en un tono audible solo para ellos.

Tan perdida estaba en sus propios pensamientos que, claramente, no notó que había llamado al Slytherin más prepotente de la escuela por su nombre. Sin embargo, aunque el rubio lo notó, no le molestó. Y el nombre de él, en los labios de ella, sabía mejor que el de cierto pelirrojo Gryffindor.

El silencio inundó la biblioteca, Hermione dejó de leer el libro viejo que estaba frente a ella, ambos se quedaron solo así, en silencio.

-¿Por qué la comadreja de Weasley?- preguntó Draco. Realmente sintiendo curiosidad por aquel hecho.

-Créeme que me gustaría comprenderlo.-respondió la castaña.

Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó de aquel pequeño cubículo. Pero, ambos, realmente se sentían bien. Y lo más raro es que se sentían bien juntos.

-Es tarde.- anunció la Gryffindor, incorporándose lentamente de la silla.

El Malfoy se levantó a la par de ella, sus ojos se cruzaron y pudieron sentir claramente como la tensión aumentaba.

Tal vez Draco estaba completamente loco al acercarse a ella con lentitud y acariciar la pálida mejilla de la castaña; tal vez Hermione era la loca por no impedir aquel tacto, ni terminarlo e incluso disfrutarlo. Ella se perdió en sus ojos grises, aquellos que figuraban ser metales fuertes e inaccesibles, en ese momento se convirtieron en lo más bello que ella puedo apreciar.

Sus respiraciones eran lentas y chocaban por la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

Y entonces el momento llegó. Hermione pudo sentir los delgados labios del rubio rozar los suyos, y por instinto, cerró sus párpados. Permitiendo aquel lapso de locura en el que, al parecer, ambos estaban involucrados.

Fue un pequeño rose, no fue a más. Simplemente sus labios se tocaron por segundos, pero fue lo suficiente como para sentir como cada centímetro de ellos se contraía, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlos.

_**Nunca habían sentido algo así.**_

Draco se separó de ella y salió a gran rapidez de la biblioteca. Dejando a Hermione, confundida, inmóvil y _sonrojada._

**_Ella lo había disfrutado. Él igual._**

_Y no podían negarlo._

El rubio caminó por el solitario y oscuro pasillo. De verdad que estaba confundido.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Besar a Greanger? ¿A Hermione "Sucia" Greanger? ¡Qué asco!

Aún así, aunque tuviera todas las ganas de limpiar su rostro y lavarlo más de cincuenta veces, no lo hizo. Colocó sus dedos en sus labios, al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, y suspiró.

¿Por qué rayos se sentía de esa manera? ¿Qué fue lo que lo incitó a besar a _esa_?

No importaba, no, no ahora… tenía cosas más importantes en la mente.

Sin embargo… Maldición, que le gustó besarla. Y no fue un beso, sino un rose, pero fue más que suficiente para superar miles de besos que él había dado. Vaya que sí, y de todos, aquel rose de labios con la Sangre Sucia en la biblioteca, con el irritante olor a libro viejo… fue el mejor de todos.

Y no dudaba que tal vez le gustaría volver a hacerlo, pero claro, aprovechando más y no solo un rose. Tal vez, en otro momento de locura (como había determinado dicha acción), Draco volviera a abrir aquel libro, que deteriorado y sucio, _podía ser el mejor de todos._

Después de todo, sabía perfectamente bien donde hallarlo la próxima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bieeen? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo lo hice?<strong>

**Aclaro que de verdad detesto la pareja y odie escribir esto :S**

**Pero puse lo mejor de mí en esto, espero que me digan como lo he hecho.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

**_M._**


End file.
